Super Paper Ciel
by Kirby1249
Summary: The strange new villian, Count Ashe wants to destory all worlds. But for what reason? Crack/AU fic. SebastianXClaude LauXAshe
1. Prologue

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Prologue**

By Kirby1249

"Ciel! Aluigi!" H-help!"

Ciel and his pretend brother Aluigi looked outside their window only to see one of Princess's Claude many servants flailing their arms and yelling for help. Ciel and his blonde haired companion ran outside and stopped the servant before they could hurt themselves.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I-it's Princess C-Claude." The servant stammered. "H-he's been k-kidnapped!" Ciel just rolled his eyes and sighed. That wasn't something to over react about. Princess Claude was always getting kidnapped. It wasn't that much of an uncommon thing. But, like always Aluigi acted like he wasn't expecting that to happen, in a very cheesy way to be more exact.

"Who would do such a thing?" Aluigi asked. The servant and Aluigi started to think about the many people who could have kidnapped the princess, but Ciel knew that there was only one correct answer.

"It was obviously Brassie." Ciel said, interrupting Aluigi's thoughts. Brassie, a man that wore tight green leather pants, no shirt, black stilettos, and a spiked collar with spiked bracelets to match. He was the one that was always kidnapping Princess Claude, because he had this strange undying love for him. And he was always getting in the way of Ciel's own life.

"You're right!" Aluigi exclaimed. "I didn't even think about that. You're so smart Ciel." Aluigi looked at Ciel, a large, but stupid smile on his face. Ciel just rolled his eyes and started to walk towards Brassie's Castle.

"Hey! Wait up!" Aluigi called. He ran up to Ciel and the two of them walked to Brassie's Castle together, to save the princess for the millionth time that week.

* * *

"Okay are you guys ready to hear my awesome plan!" Brassie exclaimed. Every one of his minions cheered and applauded at the sound of their leader's voice.

"Lovely, lovely Hookerlings!" Brassie said, holding one arm in the air in a very dramatic way. "You all know that I have failed many times trying to get Princess Claude to marry me but, this time I am sure that there will be a wedding!" The room was filled with a great liveliness but then died down as soon as Brassie started to speak again.

"Now." Brassie said. "Here is what we are going to do. Brassie started to explain his glorious plan to his Hookerlings. But, the liveliness started to start up again. The Hookerlings started to talk and whisper among themselves. Eventually, Brassie noticed that no one was paying any attention to him anymore.

'Hey!" Brassie said. "What's going on out there and who are wearing the ridiculous hats?" Each and every one of the Hookerlings moved off to the sides only to reveal Ciel and Aluigi in the center of the crowd.

"How the heck did you two get in here!?" Brassie exclaimed.

"The door was open." Ciel said. Brassie looked up from the crowd then looked at the other side of the room. And Ciel was right; the door was left wide open.

"Oh come on!" Brassie exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the door open!?"

"Enough of that, where is the princess!" Aluigi demanded to know.

"What are you talking about?" Brassie asked, confused. "I was just explaining my wonderful plan to kidnap the princess."

"What!?" Aluigi exclaimed. "If you didn't kidnap Princess Claude then who did!?"

"Mwhahaha!"

Suddenly, an unfamiliar man wearing a white top hat appeared out of nowhere with a women who looked like she could be his twin.

"Who the heck are you!?" Brassie asked. "And why are you in my castle?"

"My name is Count Ashe." The man said. "And this is my assistant, Angela. We are in need of you and everyone else in this room."

"And why exactly?" Brassie asked.

"Why to destroy all worlds, of course." Count Ashe said, moving around the room whilst doing dramatic hand gestures. "I have already taken your precious princess as my prisoner but, that is just the very beginning.

"Wait…you have Princess Claude?!" Brassie exclaimed. "I demand that you let him go!"

"Sorry but, no." Count Ashe said simply. "Now it is time for me to do what I came here to do in the first place." Count Ashe snapped his fingers and suddenly the room was filled with a very bright light and the many screams and yells of all of the Hookerlings. But, in a matter of time, the commotion stopped and the room was empty, except for one person. It was Ciel who was lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Come on! Wake up already!" Count Ashe said, shaking Princess Claude back and forth.

Princess Claude shot his eyes open and looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of chapel, or what he thought was a chapel, and he was in a white dress that was obviously a wedding dress. But, what was in front of him is what made him the least bit comfortable. It was Brassie who was wearing his usual attire except for his spiked chocker which was replaced with a bow tie.

"Finally! You're awake!" Count Ashe said. "I can now fulfill the prophecy I read in the Dark Prognosticus." Count Ashe walked to the left of Princess Claude and Brassie and cleared his throat.

"Now do you Brassie take Princess Claude to be your wife or whatever?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Brassie said, turning around at the crowd giving them a thumbs up. The crowd showed their approval to Brassie's answer by creating a large uproar.

"Okay then now do you Princess Claude take Brassie to be your husband? Count Ashe asked. "And you better say yes."

"W-what, no of course not!" Princess Claude said. "I'm not going to marry him!" Count Ashe just looked at Princess Claude shrugged.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife or something like that." Count Ashe said.

"Yay!" Brassie exclaimed. "Now my life is complete!" Brassie threw himself at Princess Claude who wasn't happy at all.

"I said no you idiot!" Princess Claude said, trying to push Brassie away. "You can't just marry me off to someone like that!" But before Count Ashe could say anything, a grayish heart appeared out of nowhere. The only people who seemed to know what it was were Count Ashe and his assistant, Angela.

"Yes! Just as I planned!" Count Ashe said. "The Chaos Heart is now mine!" Count Ashe grabbed the heart and started to head for the door.

"Count Ashe." Angela called out. "What am I supposed to do with all of these people?"

"This matter is in your own hands." Count Ashe said. "You can do whatever you want with them, just leave me be until I call you." Count Ashe left the room and as soon as he shut the door, Angela took everyone that was in the room someplace else. The large crowd started to follow her (not because they wanted to but because they were afraid of what she would do to them if they didn't) except for one person who was still out cold. Angela noticed this and went over to the one person still lying on the floor. Princess Claude got a better look at the person and notices that it was Aluigi. Afraid of what Angela would do to Ciel's poor companion, he started to walk over to him but before he could get anywhere, Brassie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brassie whispered. "Who knows what she'll do to you if you try to stop her." Claude pulled his arm back but stayed where he was. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Brassie was right. Who knows what secret powers Angela has hidden inside her?

Claude watched as Angela kicked Aluigi trying to wake him up. Angela realized that the kicking wasn't working so she picked him up and sighed.

"I'll let Count Ashe know how stubborn you're being so he can figure out what to do with you." Angela murmured. She gestured for everyone else to follow her, and then they all went through the door, terrified about what was going to happen to them.

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up already."

Ciel slowly started to open his eyes and sat up. He looked strangely at the thing in front of him. It appeared to be a man's head attached to a butterfly's body. But Ciel thought it looked more like a science experiment gone wrong.

"Finally! You woke up!" It said. "Now I have a question for you. You're name is Ciel right?"

"Yeah…" Ciel answered. "Why exactly?" But instead of answering, the strange creature suddenly disappeared, taking Ciel along with it.

* * *

Well that's that end of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it :3. Please read the other chapters once I finish writing them.


	2. The Desert of Song and Dance

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 1: The Desert of Song and Dance**

Ciel opened his eyes (for a second time) and looked around at his surroundings. The last thing that he remembered was being in Brassie's Castle with that weird butterfly thing until it teleported them somewhere else. Now it looked like he was in some sort of town...but something wasn't quite right. Ciel looked up at the sky only to see a strange purplish thing right in the middle.

"What the heck is that?" Ciel wondered aloud.

"Oh that, that's what we call The Void." Ciel spun his head around only to see that stupid butterfly thing also looking at the strange thing in the sky.

"Y-you!" What the heck are you doing here!?" Ciel asked, angrily. "And why did you bring me here!?"

"Well…why don't you come with me and find out for yourself." The creature answered. It started to fly (or what looked like flying to Ciel) in the opposite direction of where Ciel was sitting. Ciel got up and followed after it. Eventually, it stopped in front of a house and waited for Ciel to catch up.

"Go inside there." It said. "All your annoying questions will be answered." Ciel shrugged and went inside the house, the butterfly thing right behind him. But instead of staying close by him, the weird butterfly thing went over to some sort of bird bath that obviously wasn't filled with water.

"Er…what's that in your um…bird bath?" Ciel asked, unsure of how to word the question.

"Crack." The thing said simply. Ciel just gave the weird thing a strange look and looked around the house. But the only thing that caught his eye was a book that was lying on a pedestal. Ciel walked over to the book but before he could open it, the door was suddenly kicked down by a strange guy that looked like well…an undertaker.

"Laupi, I'm home!" He called out. "Did you find that kid I told you to go look for?" The weird creature, whose name appeared to be Laupi, flew over to the man and nodded.

"He's right over there." Laupi said, pointing at Ciel with his head. 'He's kind of annoying though. He keeps asking questions." The man walked over to Ciel and leaned in close to his face. Ciel, who was already creeped out, pushed the man away and headed for the door. The man grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him back towards him.

"Did you tell him anything yet?" The man asked, looking at Laupi. Laupi shook his head and went back over to his "bird bath" and rolled around in it. The man turned back towards Ciel and pushed him on a couch that Ciel hadn't noticed when he walked in.

"Sit and listen." The man said. The man explained everything to Ciel. He told him about the thing in the sky, these sacred books called the Light Prognosticus and the Dark Prognosticus, these things called Pixls (which was what Laupi was), these things called Pure Hearts, and that his name was the Undertaker and that he was a wizard and an undertaker like his name applies.

So…wait?" Ciel started. "Are you telling me it is up to me to save all worlds from destruction because some book said that I had to?" The Undertaker nodded.

"And you better or everyone will be doomed!" Laupi said as he came back over from his "bird bath". The Undertaker, who had his hands in his pants, pulled out the first of the many Pure Hearts and threw it at Ciel.

"Take this and go put it in the Heart Pillar thing I told you about." The Undertaker said. "Laupi will lead you to it and he will also be assisting you on this journey…now go!" He pushed Ciel out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Follow me." Laupi said. Laupi flew to the right of the Undertaker's house and before Ciel knew it they had found the Heart Pillar. Ciel put the Pure Heart in the pillar and then Laupi lead him to a tower. They went through the door that appeared and Ciel knew that this was going to be a very long journey.

* * *

"I don't remember the Undertaker saying anything about a secret ability or something like that." Ciel said.

"Come on just trust me." Laupi said. "It will help with the journey…I promise."

"Fine, I guess." Ciel said. Not long after Laupi and Ciel had entered the door had they found that there was a house out here. Laupi told Ciel that one of the Undertaker's friends lived in the house and that they could help them find the Pure Heart by giving Ciel a special ability but Ciel really didn't want to go in there. All he wanted to do was find all the Pure Hearts and get this stupid journey over with, without any stops in between.

Laupi pushed Ciel into the house and once they got inside a strange lady all dressed in red popped out of nowhere and almost hit Ciel in the face.

"Welcome travels!" The lady exclaimed. "What can I do for you?" Laupi explained to the women that they were friends of the Undertaker's.

"Oh so you want me to give the boy the ability he is supposed to obtain, like the Light Prognosticus said?" The lady asked. Laupi nodded. The lady looked at Ciel and held both of her arms out in front of him and started to move her fingers.

"I know grant you the power to be as annoying as possible!" The woman exclaimed.

"What?" Ciel said. "I don't want that. How's that supposed to help me?"

"See, it's already working!" The lady exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. Ciel just looked at the woman and walked outside, Laupi right behind him.

"How's the power to be as annoying as possible going to help?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know." Laupi replied. "That's what the Prognosticus said. But if you ask me, I think that you really didn't need any help to be annoying. You already were." Ciel glared at Laupi and started to walk again. But the only thing that he could think about is how that stupid power he just got was going to help him.

* * *

"Why is there so much sand?" Ciel whined. Not long after Ciel obtained his so called "sacred" power had they found themselves lost in a desert.

"Would you quit your whining?" Laupi said. "It's a desert, that's all there is. I can't do anything about all of the sand."

"Why not?" Ciel whined. "I'm British, I don't like sand." Too into his whining to notice anything, Ciel tripped over a rock and fell face first into the sand and started to complain even more.

"Well at least we know that his sacred power is working." Laupi murmured.

"Laupi." Ciel moaned. "Help me up."

"H-how?!" Laupi said. "I don't have any hands, remember?" Ciel moaned even louder at Laupi's response and started to cry.

"Weren't you significantly smarter during the beginning of this journey?" Laupi asked.

"Yes." Ciel whined. Laupi looked at the boy lying on the ground and sighed. He used his head and pushed Ciel over so his face wasn't in the sand anymore. In the end, Ciel sat up and stopped whining about the sand and decided that he was ready to continue the journey. They came across a red palm tree that was taller than the rest of the palm trees and far more suspicious looking than the others. Ciel walked up to it and kicked it, only to have a coconut fall on his head.

"Ow!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You got hit in the head with a coconut!" Laupi laughed. Laupi fell to the ground and rolled around laughing while Ciel nursed his hurt head and his hurt foot, which was covered in splinters. Laupi eventually stopped laughing (because it wasn't that funny anymore) and continued to head in the direction they were already going, Ciel gimping behind him. Not long after that incident did they come across a door that was just sitting there in the middle of the desert.

"What's with the door?" Ciel asked. Laupi looked at his and shrugged. Ciel reached for the door knob but, before he could turn it, a man wearing the most ridiculous clothes that Ciel has seen fell out of the sky.

"Who the heck are you?" Ciel asked the man.

"My name is Ronald." The man said. "And I'm the greatest dancer in the universe!" Ronald started to do some dance moves to prove to Ciel that he was the greatest dancer in the universe.

"Er…okay then." Ciel said. "Why are you here exactly?"

"I was sent here by Count Ashe to challenge you to a duel!" Ronald said. (But instead of fighting, we are going to have a dance-off!" He pulled out a boom box and turned it on, only to start playing the song "I'm Sexy and I Know It."

"Now let's dance!" Ronald said while dancing. Ciel looked at the man, shrugged, and threw that shoe that went to his hurt foot at him.

"Ow! That's not a dance-off!" Ronald said. He started to dance even harder that he was before and eventually Ciel and Laupi just went right by him and went through that door.

'Wait! What about our dance-off?" Ronald called out. "Great! Now what m I supposed to tell Count Ashe?" Sighing, Ronald jumped into the air and flew back in the direction he came, afraid of what Count Ashe might do to him or even worse, what Angela would do to him.

* * *

"What's up with this hole?" Ciel asked. After the encounter with one of Count Ashe's minions, Ciel and Laupi had found the place where the Pure Heart was but it was locked.

'I don't know." Laupi said. "Maybe it has something to do with this place being locked. Or maybe it has something to do with that sign over there." Laupi pointed at a sign with his head that had a picture of a red palm tree on it. Ciel looked at the sign and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Laupi asked.

"Don't you remember?" Ciel said. "I got hit in the head with a coconut from that tree and that tree is the reason why I've been gimping around."

"Oh yeah that's right." Laupi said. "Maybe we have to put a coconut from that tree into the hole." Laupi pulled a coconut out of somewhere on his body and placed it in the hole.

"Why the heck are you carrying around a coconut?" Ciel asked.

"It's the coconut that hit you in the head." Laupi said. "I wanted to keep it so anytime I looked at it I would laugh." Just like Laupi had said, the doors opened once the coconut was placed into the hole and Ciel and his Pixl companion went down the stairs until they came into an empty room.

"Do you hear…music?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, it kind of sounds like-"

"ROCK LOBSTER!" Ciel and Laupi spun their heads around only to see a ghost dancing to a stereo that was playing the song "Rock Lobster."

Ciel looked more intently at the ghost. "Hey, wait a minute…you look exactly like that chick that gave me the power to be annoying!"

"Who?" The lady asked.

"Never mind…" Ciel murmured. The lady just shrugged and continued to dance to her song.

"She really likes that song doesn't she?" Laupi whispered to Ciel.

"Yeah, she sure does." Ciel replied back. "So where is the Pure Heart anyway?"

"The Pure Heart you say?!" The lady exclaimed. "If that is what you are looking for then you have come to the right place." The woman turned off her stereo and went over to Ciel.

"Is that what you want little boy?" That woman asked.

"Er…yeah." Ciel answered. "Do you have it?"

"I do!" The lady replied. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the next Pure Heart. She threw it at Ciel and cleared her throat.

"Now since I have given you the Pure Hear you have to listen to my story." The ghost said. She started to talk about how she helped in writing the Light Prognosticus and some other junk that Ciel found absolutely boring. Eventually, Laupi and Ciel left the woman alone and went back to the Undertaker's house to continue their grand journey.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter full of song and dance! I'd like it if you would review please.


	3. The Chick Who Talks Too Fast

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 2: The Chick Who Talks Too Fast**

"Undertaker! We're back!" Ciel called out as he opened the door to the Undertaker's house.

"Good, did you get the Pure Heart?" The Undertaker asked. Ciel nodded and held out the Pure Heart to show him.

"Okay, then go put it in the next Heart Tube." The Undertaker replied.

"Er…aren't they called Heart Pillars?" Ciel asked.

"No, they're called Heart Tubes." The Undertaker said under clinched teeth.

"Okay geez I'll call them Heart Tubes from now on." Ciel said. But before Ciel and Laupi could go and find the next "Heart Tube", a man came running into the Undertaker's house, a terrified look cover his face.

"Un-undertaker!" The man said. "C-come quick! Someone just f-fell out of the sky!"

"What!?" The Undertaker said. "Okay take me to this person!" The Undertaker gestured for Ciel and Laupi to come with him as the man lead them to this mysterious person. Eventually, the man stopped in front of a building.

"S-see. O-over there!" The man stammered, pointing to a man that was laying on the ground unconscious. "I was j-just minding my own business w-when he just came out of n-nowhere." The Undertaker walked up to the man and examined him closely. The man was wearing a pink frilly dress with pink high heels to match. He also was wearing glasses and a crown.

"This man seems to be some kind of royal person." The Undertaker said. Ciel walked up to the Undertaker and looked at the man more intently and gasped.

"What is it?" Laupi asked.

"I-I know who this is!" Ciel said with excitement. "It's Princess Claude!" Ciel jumped on the man and started to snuggle him.

"Princess Claude?" Laupi said. "What's he doing here?"

"Wait! I read about something like this in the prognosticus!" The Undertaker exclaimed. "This is one of the many heroes that will help Ciel save the world from destruction!"

"Really?" Laupi said. "I never thought that a princess could do something like that and speaking of the prognosticus, where is it anyway? I didn't see it anywhere in your house." The Undertaker stuck one of his hands in his pants and pulled out the prognosticus.

"It's in my pants for safe keeping!" The Undertaker exclaimed. Laupi looked at the Undertaker with a disgusted face then looked back at Ciel who was about to cry.

"Come on. Wake up." Ciel sniffled as he nudged Princess Claude. "I've got stuff to tell you. Come on." Ciel eventually gave up, curled up in a ball, and started to cry.

"What's going on out here!?" The door to the building in front of everyone swung open and a blonde man wearing a white chef's uniform was standing in the doorway, an angry look on his face and a frying pan in his right hand.

"Why is that boy crying?!" The man asked.

"B-because Princess Claude won't wake up." Ciel said under tears. The man looked at the young boy who was crying over a man in a dress.

"What if I wake him up for you?" The man asked. "Will you stop crying? You're scaring away all of my customers."

"What customers?" Laupi asked, large smile on his face. The man just glared at Laupi and walked over to where Princess Claude was. He kicked him in the side and then walked back into his building. Princess Claude started to slowly open his eyes.

"Uh what happened?" The princess asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Princess Claude!" Ciel exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Ciel! What are you doing here?" Princess Claude asked. "And what is going on?" Ciel started to explain everything to the princess but was interrupted by the Undertaker before he could actually tell him anything.

"You don't have time for that!" The Undertaker said. "You need to find the next Heart Tube!"

"Heart what?" Princess Claude asked, a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you more about this stuff later now come on!" Ciel said, tugging on Claude's arm. "Let's go!" Princess Claude stood up and started to follow Ciel and his Pixl companion until they found the next "Heart Tube", which wasn't able to reach by just walking.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Ciel asked. Laupi just shrugged but Princess Claude seemed to have an idea.

"Hold on to me." Princess Claude ordered. Ciel held on to Claude's shoulders and Laupi just sat on Ciel's head. Princess Claude pulled out a parasol that matched his dress and started to float over to the pillar. They made their over there and Ciel let go of Claude but Laupi stayed where he was.

"Wow! You're so awesome Claude!" Ciel said as he looked at Claude with big amazed eyes.

"Er…thanks I guess." Claude replied. Ciel put the heart in the pillar and the three of them went through the next door and continued the next part of the journey.

* * *

"The sun is still bothering me." Ciel said.

"Well it's obviously not going to set so just get over it." Claude said. The next place where the second Pure Heart was was a strange valley with the sun always on the horizon. A large mansion could be seen in the distance and that is where Laupi said that the Pure Heart was. So the three of them headed towards the mansion and along the way, Ciel told Claude everything the Undertaker had told him.

"Look!" Laupi said. "The mansion isn't that far away! All we have to do is get over this hole." Ciel and Claude looked down only to see a deep ditch filled with dirt and mud. Claude pulled out his parasol and flew over the ditch with ease, Ciel clinging onto him the whole time. Everyone was on the other side except for Laupi.

"Laupi!" Ciel called out. "Come on!" Laupi started to fly over but as soon as he was over the ditch, he fell in and started to freak out.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Laupi screamed.

"Claude! Go help him!" Ciel whined.

"Can't you do it?" Princess Claude asked.

"I can't." Ciel said. "My legs will burn off."

"What are you talking about?" Princess Claude asked.

"When we were getting the next Pure Heart Laupi and I decided that dirt was lava." Ciel said. "That's why I can't go and help him." Claude just sighed and walked down into the ditch but as soon as he was in the ditch, Ciel started to freak out.

"Claude no!" Ciel exclaimed. "Now _your _legs are burnt off!" Claude rolled his eyes and went over to pick up Laupi. He placed the Pixl on his shoulder and went back over to where Ciel was.

"Thanks man." Laupi said. "I would've died down there."

"What are you talking about you are already dead." Ciel said. "You were rolling around in lava. You got all burnt up and died so know you are a ghost."

"Awwwww!" Laupi whined. "But I don't want to be a ghost!"

"Well to bad!" Ciel said. "It was your choice to roll around. If you hadn't of rolled around and had stood still, you wouldn't be a ghost but you did the opposite of that! So you have to be a ghost!"

"Would you to be quiet!?" Princess Claude exclaimed. "We don't have time to sit here and argue now come on!" Claude walked over to the mansion and went through the door, Ciel and Laupi close behind him (after they realized that he was over there). The mansion wasn't anything special. Everything in it was very ornate and old. The walls were covered in dust and cobwebs which had more than one spider living on it.

"This place is gross!" Ciel complained. But something caught Ciel's eye and he walked over to it. It was a blue porcelain vase that had many different designs on it. Ciel picked it up, but because it was so slippery, dropped it and it shattered everywhere and made a large mess all over the floor.

"LOOKWHATYOUDIDTOMYFAVORTIEVA SE!" Suddenly, one of the doors swung open and a young girl that looked around Ciel's age came running out and stood in front of Ciel. The girl seemed to talk very fast and Ciel couldn't understand a word she said.

"Wh-what?" Ciel asked.

"YOU"LLHAVETOPAYFORTHAT!" The girl said.

"Claude what is she saying?" Ciel whined.

"Well she said look what you did to my favorite vase then she said you'll have to pay for that." Claude answered. Ciel just looked at Claude and blinked. All he cared about now was how the heck Princess Claude understood every word the strange girl said.

"GIVEMERUPEES!" The girl said.

"She said give me rupees." Claude said.

"Rupees? What are those?" Ciel asked. Claude just shrugged and Laupi shook his head to let him know that he didn't know either. The girl gasped and looked at Ciel with big creepy eyes.

"YOUDON'TKNOWWHATRUPEESARE!?" The girl exclaimed. "THEYAREONLYTHEBESTTHINGINTHE UNIVERSE!"

"Er…excuse me but, what is your name?" Claude asked.

"ELIZABETH!" The girl answered.

"I'm sorry eh Elizabeth but, we don't have any rupees to give you." Claude said.

"But we have coins!" Laupi added cheerfully. Elizabeth was silent for a couple of minutes, blinked, than started to make crazy noises.

"DOYOUKNOWHOWMANYCOINSITWILLT AKETOBUYANEWVASE!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No." Ciel said, a frightened look on his face. Elizabeth started to make even crazier noises which made Ciel cower in fear and hide behind Princess Claude.

"YOU"LLJUSTHAVETOWORKFORTHEMONEY!" Elizabeth said. She pointed to a room and then disappeared. Laupi and Claude just looked at one another and blinked but Ciel was crying and holding onto Claude and wouldn't let go.

"Well we better go in that room she pointed at." Claude said. The three of them walked (except for Ciel who was riding on Claude's back) over to the door and opened it only to find a room full of what looked like prisoners working like there was no tomorrow. A lady was also in the room and she was whipping them as if they were horses.

"Work I say! Work!" The lady called out.

"Claude." Ciel whined. "I don't want to do this. Can't we find another way?" Claude closed the door and looked around the mansion. There wasn't anything there that looked like it would help them with anything. But then Laupi (who had flown off somewhere else after he saw what was in the room) had called for Claude and Ciel to come over to where he was, which they did.

"Look you guys!" Laupi said. "There's a treasure chest here. Maybe there will be rupees inside."

"I doubt that but, who knows? Maybe I'll be wrong and there will be rupees inside." Claude said. He opened the chest but, instead of rupees, a man (or shall I say a man's head) with a triangular body flew up in the air and then came back down and looked at Claude.

"Thanks bro!" It said. "I've been in that chest for like ever!"

"Er…what and who are you exactly?" Claude asked.

"Well, my name is Soma and I am a Pixl." It said.

"No way! You're a Pixl!?" Laupi exclaimed. "So am I!"

"No way!" Soma said. "That's like totally awesome! Maybe we are like brothers or something."

"Now that would be awesome." Laupi replied. Laupi and Soma gave one another a headbutt that started to talk about random stuff that didn't even matter.

"Could we maybe continue the family reunion later?" Claude asked. "We need to find another way to get rupees."

"Rupees you say?" Some said. "If rupees are what you desire then you have come to the right Pixl. Follow me." Soma started to fly to the left off the chest, Ciel and co. right behind him. Eventually, they came across a large safe that was guarded by lasers.

"There are rupees in that safe." Soma said.

"How are we supposed to get to the safe without touching the lasers?" Ciel asked.

"That's where I come in." Soma said. "I will help you get to the safe by making you invisible." Soma started to move in a strange way and before they knew it, Laupi, Ciel, and Claude were all invisible.

"This is awesome!" Ciel and Laupi exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now can we get this over with?" Claude asked. "The faster we get the Pure Heart the better." Ciel walked up to the lasers.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ciel asked Soma. Soma nodded and Ciel slowly put his hand through the lasers. Eventually, everyone was on the other side of the lasers and then Soma made them visible again.

"That power is so awesome bro!" Laupi told Soma. "You have to like come with us on our journey! You would help a whole bunch!"

"Maybe I will." Soma said. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go or anything."

"Soma," Claude asked. "Do you know the combination to the safe?"

Soma looked down sadly and shook his head. "Sorry but, no."

"Let's just guess then." Ciel said. Ciel looked at the numbers on the safe. He then pushed all of them in order starting from one and up.

"That's not going to wo-" Suddenly, the safe started to open slowly and before they knew it, the safe was wide open and just as Soma said, it was filled with rupees. But before they could touch any of them, a large puff of smoke appeared and Elizabeth came running out of it.

"DIDYOUEARNTHEMONEYYET?" Elizabeth asked. Claude nodded and gestured for everyone to move out of the way so Elizabeth could see the rupees in the safe.

"We put them in here so no one else would steal them." Claude lied. Elizabeth looked at the many, many rupees piled up in the safe. He mouth was wide open and she was speechless. Finally, she said something but it wasn't a sentence or any words, it was a very strange but scary noise.

"HOWDIDYOUEARNALLOFTHOSERUPEE S?!" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess we are just hard workers." Claude said. Elizabeth ran around the limited space she had and flailed her arms while making weird noises. She eventually disappeared again and left a key lying on the floor.

"I wonder what this goes to?" Ciel wondered as he held the key in his hand.

"Let's find out." Claude said. So the four of them left the room with the lasers and walked around the manor until they found a locked door. They used the key to open it and went down the stairs until they found themselves in the basement.

* * *

"Claude I have to go to the bathroom." Ciel whined.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, there is one over there." Claude said.

"But that bathroom is for girls!" Ciel complained. After exploring the manor's basement for a while, Ciel and co. had found themselves lost. Sadly for them, they have found no sign of the Pure Heart anywhere.

"What if I go in there with you?" Claude asked. "Then will you go into the stinking bathroom?" Ciel nodded and the two of them went over to the bathroom and walked in, Laupi and Soma right behind them. Ciel tried to open every stall but all of them were looked except for one. Ciel went in there but came running out screaming like a little girl, not bothering to even pull his pants up.

"What's wrong now?" Claude asked, looking away from Ciel.

"There's a monster in the toilet." Ciel whispered. Claude sighed and walked over to the stall where Ciel had just run out of. But before he could even walk in, a lady jumped out of the toilet and made a huge mess everywhere.

"What the heck!?" Claude exclaimed. "Why were you in the toilet?!"

"I was hiding." The lady said in a hushed voice.

"From what?" Claude asked.

"From that one girl." The lady answered. "Y'know the one that talks fast?"

"Oh…but why?" Claude asked.

"Because she is trying to steal my Pure Heart of course!" The lady said. Ciel walked over to Claude and looked over his shoulder to see what the women looked like.

"Hey wait a minute…" Ciel said. "You already gave me a Pure Heart!? You even told us a boring story about the prognosticus and that your favorite song was "Rock Lobster" or something like that. And you are the one that gave me the stupid power to be as annoying as ever!"

"No…I don't think so." The lady said. "The only thing I believe is the "Rock Lobster" thing." Suddenly, the bathroom door was kicked open and the same exactly woman came into the room. But this time, the woman talked very loudly as if she were yelling at you.

"DON"T BELIEVE HER! I AM THE ONE WITH THE PURE HEART!" The other woman said.

"No! I am the one with the Pure Heart!" The first lady said. The two women started to yell at one another about who had the Pure Heart until eventually Ciel stopped them from clawing one another's eyes out.

"Okay there is only one way to settle this." Ciel said. Ciel looked at both of the woman intently before saying anything.

"Rock Lobster." Ciel said. The first woman that Ciel and co. found started to dance and sing the rest of the song. The other woman just looked at her strangely.

"That one has the Pure Heart." Ciel said pointing to the one dancing. The other woman was covered in a large puff of smoke and once it all disappeared, Elizabeth was there. She started to make creepy noise and flailed her arms around.

"HOWDIDYOUKNOWTHATITWASHERAND NOTME?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That's the power of The B-52s Elizabeth!" Ciel said. Elizabeth started to make even creepier and louder noise and then eventually disappeared but in a very strange way. It was as if she blew up. Claude looked at the other woman who was still singing and dancing and cleared his throat to get her attention. The woman stopped and looked at Claude.

"Could we perhaps maybe have the Pure Heart?" Claude asked. The woman just shrugged and threw the Pure Heart at them then proceeded to dance again. So Ciel and co. left the premises, with the Pure Heart, and started to head back to the Undertaker's house.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you thought about it.


	4. Hookers and Nerds

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 3: Hookers and Nerds**

"Undertaker! We're back!" Ciel called out as he, Claude, Soma, and Laupi entered the Undertaker's house. The Undertaker was using his computer (which wasn't there the last time Ciel had checked) and giggling about something.

"Er…what are you doing?" Ciel asked. The Undertaker swung his head around and looked at Ciel. He quickly saved what he was doing and turned off the computer before they could see anything.

"N-nothing!" The Undertaker said. Everyone looked at the Undertaker with a suspicious look on each of their faces. The Undertaker walked up to them and pushed them out of his house.

"Go find the next Heart Tube!" The Undertaker said. He shut the door behind them and Ciel could hear him giggling about something again. So Ciel and co. set off to find the next pillar. When they found it, they did the usual routine and walked through the next door and continued the next part of their wonderful journey.

* * *

"This place hurts my eyes!" Soma complained. "It's as if a nerd came in here and threw up on everything." The next door they had to go through led them to a strange pixilated world. It was like it came right out of a video game.

"Your complaining isn't helping us in anyway Soma." Princess Claude said. "Now come on we need to find the Pure Heart." The group started to walk but before they could get anywhere, a silhouette appeared in the distance.

"What's that?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know. It kind of looks like a person though." Princess Claude said. The figure seemed to be heading towards them. Ciel got a better look at it once it got a little closer.

"It seems to be holding a butterfly net." Ciel said. Eventually, the figure got close enough so Ciel could make out what it was. It was a person like Claude said but, they we dressed like a nerd. Actually, they seemed to be a nerd. They appeared to have their name on their shirt (which was William), were wearing pants that ended right above the ankle, and the most ridiculous suspenders that Ciel has ever seen.

"Who is that?" Princess Claude asked.

"I don't know but-"

"NERRRRRRRR!" Suddenly, the figure wasn't that far away from the group and he was swinging his butterfly net around like a maniac. Eventually, he made his way over to the group and before anyone could do anything, captured Laupi in his butterfly net and started to run back in the way he came.

"I've been looking for a butterfly like you for a while now." William said.

"Hey! That's my butterfly man thingy!" Ciel called out. But William didn't seem to care about what Ciel had said and was almost out of sight.

"They're gonna love this on the forums!" William said as he disappeared over the horizon.

"Dude, what just happened?" Soma asked. "Why did that nerd like kidnap Laupi and junk?"

"I don't know but, we have to help him Claude!" Ciel exclaimed. Ciel looked at Princess Claude with big puppy eyes as if he were going to tell him no.

"Of course we can help him." Claude sighed. "But, we have to make it quick. We need to find the Pure Heart." Ciel jumped for joy at Claude's answered then started to drag him in the direction that William went, Soma lagging behind. Eventually, they came across a castle of some sort that had many flashing lights on it.

"I bet you that that nerd lives here!" Soma said. Soma started to hit the fort with his head as if trying to knock it down. Ciel started to join in on the destruction of the building by kicking it as hard as he could (which wasn't that hard).

"Where the heck is that stupid knocking noise coming from and why haven't any of you done anything about it?" Ciel and Soma stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Who said that?" Soma asked.

"I don't know. Do you know who it was Claude?" Ciel asked as he looked at the princess, whose head was slightly tilted down and his hand on the bridge of his nose to indicate that he was annoyed by something. He also was whispering the words "Oh god" over and over again.

"Er…Claude?" Ciel asked. "Are you okay?"

"PRINCESS CLAUDE!" Ciel swung his head around only to see Brassie standing on top of the castle.

"I have finally found you!" Brassie exclaimed. He made his way down to the ground then threw himself on Princess Claude who seemed even more irritated than before.

"I remember the last time I saw you." Brassie said. "It was on our wedding day!"

"Our what?!" Princess Claude exclaimed. Brassie gasped at what Claude said then put both of his hands on his hips.

"You don't remember!?" Brassie said. "We got married! It was the best day of our lives, well my life at least." Ciel and Soma looked at the two of them with their jaws dropped. Princess Claude just stared at Brassie, the same expression on his face. Eventually, Claude started to same something but words just couldn't come out. Brassie, who got tired of waiting for a response, clung himself to Princess Claude then looked at Ciel.

"So what brings _you_ here?" Brassie asked. Ciel sighed then explained everything to Brassie who, towards the middle of Ciel's explanation, seemed a little lost. Once Ciel had finished, Brassie just looked at Ciel with a very confused face.

"So, wait? That guy in the hat wants to destroy everyone and everything just to fulfill some stupid prophecy?" Ciel nodded then started to walk around the castle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Brassie asked.

"To save Laupi of course!" Ciel said. "Now are you three coming or not?" Soma made his way over to Ciel and the two of them stood there waiting for Princess Claude to come.

"Claude, are you coming?" Ciel asked.

"Of course he's coming!" Brassie said as he dragged Princess Claude over to where Ciel was. "Just give me a second to do something before we go." Brassie went back up on top of his castle and called out to his Hookerlings, who came frolicking over at the sound of their leader's voice.

"I have to leave you alone for a while." Brassie said. "So I am leaving you in charge of Brassie's Neon Castle until I return. Then we can finally combine our two castles to make one amazingly awesome castle!" The Hookerlings cheered and started to dance on poles that were almost everywhere on the castle. Brassie made his way back down then clung himself back on Claude.

"Okay I'm ready." He said. So the four of them started to continue their mini journey that consisted of saving Laupi from a stupid nerd.

* * *

"Why is this tree taller that the rest of them Claude?" Ciel whined.

"I don't know Ciel." Claude answered. "Maybe it is a different kind of tree then the other ones." On their way to find Laupi, Ciel and co. cam across a surprisingly tall tree that actually was a tree and wasn't pixilated like everything else. The only bad part about the tree was that it was blocking the way so Ciel and co. had to start and climb it. But, along the way Ciel kept asking Claude stupid questions about the tree and by the time they got to the top, he kept asking the same question over and over again, which was making Claude quite irritated.

"Guys! I can see a house from here!" Soma said, using his head to point at a silhouette of what looked like a house or building of some sort.

"Maybe that's where Laupi is!" Ciel said with excitement.

"Maybe." Claude said simply. "But we won't know for sure unless we go and find out what that building is."

"But how are we supposed to get over there?" Brassie asked. "It's not like we have a magic carpet of something…do we?" Ciel just looked a Brassie with a silly face then started to giggle.

"Maaaayyyybbbeee." Ciel said, still giggling. Ciel stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a rug.

"It's a rug from that place Elizabeth was." Ciel said. "Soma told me that it was a magic carpet."

'And you really believed him?" Princess Claude asked. Ciel just nodded then started to unroll the rug. But before he could do anything, a strange mane suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked the way.

"And so I thought to myself, I cannot let you pass." The man said. The man was wearing the strangest thing ever (but not as strange as William). He seemed to be dressed like a jester but his clothes were about twenty different colors.

"Who the heck are you?" Ciel asked.

"My name is Drocell." The man said. "And I work for Count Ashe, who told me not to let you pass. So I guess that means I am going to have to fight you." Drocell snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a room of some sort that for some odd reason, had dolls just lying around in the corner.

"Welcome to Dimension D." Drocell said. "Where I am stronger and you are not."

"How come you get to be stronger?" Ciel complained.

"Because I am the bad guy and you're not." Drocell said. Ciel, who was butthurt about what Drocell had just said, went over to the corner with the dolls, picked one up, and threw it at Drocell who reacted in a totally different way then he acts.

"Dude like what the heck bro!?" Drocell said. "How come you are as strong as me!?" A very angry Drocell snapped his fingers and everyone was back on the top of the tree.

"I'll be back!" Drocell said. "And Dimension D will be better than ever before! Farwell for now." Drocell disappeared and Ciel finished rolling out the so called "magic carpet". He gestured for everyone to sit on it and they did so.

"Now let this magical and amazing carpet ride begin!" Ciel exclaimed. Suddenly the carpet started to move and before they knew it, Ciel and co. were making their way over to the building.

"H-how?!" Claude asked, a stunned look on his face.

"That's the power of Pine-Sol, baby." Ciel replied.

"W-what?!" Claude asked, looking more confused than ever.

"I don't know." Ciel said, shrugging. Eventually, the magic carpet started to slowly make its way to the ground. Ciel and co. got off of it and Ciel placed it carefully back into his pocket.

"Look! That building isn't that far away!" Soma said.

"Come on, let's go!" Ciel said. Ciel and Soma happily made their way to the building, Princess Claude and Brassie not that far behind. Eventually, they were standing right in front of it and so the four of them made their way into the building, which was Fort William.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Claude, we need some of these!" Brassie exclaimed, holding up a robotic cat dressed like a maid. "We could give them to our children!"

"What children!?" Claude exclaimed.

"The children we're gonna have." Brassie whispered. The five heroes had finally found their way around Fort William and we hoping that they were close to finding Laupi. But, along the way Brassie had found that the fort was filled with little robotic cats that were supposed to be maids and had slowed them down with his strange and annoying (that is what Ciel had called it) cat obsession.

"Would you put that stupid cat thing down?!" Ciel exclaimed. "We need to hurry up and find Laupi!" Sadly, Brassie put the cat down and followed Ciel and co. until they stopped in front of a large door.

"I feel like Laupi is in here." Ciel said, a super serious look on his face. Ciel kicked open the door and ran inside, everyone else right behind him. Ciel looked around the room and saw William hunched over in a chair and on a laptop. And there was Laupi, right next to William in a cage.

"All of my friends are going to love you Willimina." William said as he pulled out a camera and took a picture of Laupi. "That's why I created the site ."

"GIVE ME BACK MY BUTTERFLY!" Ciel exclaimed. William swung his head around and looked at the group. But the only one he seemed interested in was Princess Claude.

"Oh my gosh. There's a hot chick in my room!" William said, freaking out. "What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Everyone started at William as he started to run around the room franticly. Eventually he stopped and then walked over to Princess Claude.

"Ner. I. Ner. Want. Ner. You. Ner. To. Ner. Have. Ner. This. Ner." William said, handing Claude a poster of himself.

"Er…thanks I guess…" Claude said as he took the poster, crumpled it up, and threw it behind him.

"Nerrrrrrrrrr." William said, looking at Princess Claude with a stupid face. Princess Claude sighed and then walked up towards William.

"Okay y'know what?" Claude said. "This guy is really getting on my nerves." Princess Claude pushed William up against the wall and then started to yell at him.

"YOU ARE THE BUGGEST NERD EVER!" Claude exclaimed. "AND I'm NOT A CHICK! I'M A MAN IN A DRESS!" Princess Claude pushed William to the ground and then went over to Laupi and let him out of the cage.

"Thanks Claude!" Laupi said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just go and get the Pure Heart already." Princess Claude murmured. Suddenly, the room started to glow and then the Pure Heart appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! It's the Pure Heart!" Ciel said.

"But where did it come from?" Brassie asked.

"It came from all of the happiness and junk." William said weakly. "Like the prognosticus said."

"Wait…how would you know about the prognosticus?!" Claude exclaimed.

"The forums." William answered. "The Undertaker posted it online."

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Ciel said, angrily.

"Come on. Let's just get out of this weird place and go to back to the Undertaker's or whatever his face is." Brassie said. So the six of them a very injured and scared William alone in the room and went back to the Undertaker's house.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Please give me your thoughts about it!


	5. SPACE

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 4: SPACE**

"So…who are you again?"

"My name's Lau. And you must be the guy in the hat."

"What? No my name is-"

"You're so hot guy in the hat! I love you!"

"Er…okay then. I guess I love you too then."

* * *

"Laupi. Laupi. Laupi. Earth to Laupi! Come on! We've got stuff to do!" Ciel whined as he poked Laupi's face. After they had got back to the Undertaker's after their encounter with the nerd, Laupi had went right over to his bird bath (which was still full of crack) and had rolled around in it for a while. But, now it was time for them to find the next "Heart Tube" and Laupi wouldn't leave his bird bath.

"What's going on?" Laupi said quickly as he finally woke up from his daydream.

"Yay! Now we can go and find the next Heart Pill- I mean Tube!" Ciel exclaimed as he threw both of his arms up in the air. Laupi left his bird bath and wiped the drool sliding down his face off on Ciel's shirt.

"Ewwwwwwww!" Ciel exclaimed. "I've got Laupi juice on me!" Ciel started to run around the Undertaker's house, screaming bloody murder the whole time. Brassie, who was still clung to Claude, looked at Laupi's bird bath and then gasped with excitement.

"Is that full of crack bro?" Brassie asked Laupi, who put himself of Princess Claude's shoulder. Laupi nodded and Brassie let go of Claude and went over to the bird bath.

"C-can I have some?" Brassie asked.

"Sure." Laupi said. Brassie leaned in on the bird bath and started to snort some of the crack. When he was finished, he's pupils took up almost his entire eye and then he went back over to Claude.

"Th-that's some good stuff right there." Brassie asked as he looked at the wall. "Is this wall supposed to be here?" Brassie punched the wall and made a huge hole in it, which made the Undertaker quite angry.

"Go and find the next Heart Tube!" The Undertaker said as he pushed the five of them out of his house. He slammed the door behind them and then started to murmur angrily about the hole in the wall that Brassie had made. Eventually, they found the "Heart Tube" and put the Pure Heart in it. They went up to the door and opened it but didn't go inside. They just sat there and stared at the next world they were going to have to save.

"I-is that space?" Princess Claude asked.

"I think so..." Ciel answered. Laupi and Soma went right through the door and waited for Brassie, Claude, and Ciel to follow.

"Are you guys gonna come or what?" Soma asked. "We don't have all day."

"We can't!" Claude answered. "People can't breathe in outer space!"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Soma said. "Why don't we just go and find a space helmet for each of you then?" Soma and Laupi went back over to Ciel and co. and the five of them went back to the Undertaker's house to ask was to do. But, the Undertaker was sadly still mad at them so he just told them to go and buy fish bowls from Finny's Gardening Shop and Fish Bowls and use them as space helmets. But, Ciel noticed that the Undertaker had plenty of fish bowls in his house that they could use.

"But you have fish bowls." Ciel said as he pointed at the Undertaker's strange collection. "Can't we just borrow some?"

"Do you know how hard it is to come across a fish bowl?" The Undertaker said angrily.

"But you just said-" But before Ciel could finish, the Undertaker closed the door in their faces and slid a note underneath the door. The note said to just leave him alone until they got the Pure Heart and to just go and get the stupid fish bowls already. So the five of them finally found Finny's Gardening Shop and Fish Bowls and went inside only to find that the shelves were filled with fish bowls. Ciel walked up to the front counter and rang the bell.

"Welcome to Finny's Gardening Shop and Fish Bowls! My name is Finny. What can I do for you?" A man asked as he come out of the storage room and stood behind the counter.

"I want some of your fish bowls so my friends and I can go to space." Ciel answered. The man stared at Ciel for a moment before saying anything.

"I sorry but we er…are out of fish bowls." Finny said.

"No you're not! They're everywhere in you store!" Ciel exclaimed. He leaned in a little closer into the counter and started to whisper to Finny.

"Look. I'm a little British boy and I want to go to pretend space with my friends." Ciel told Finny.

"I sorry but I'm going to have to call security." Finny said.

"GIVE ME FISHBOWLS!" Ciel exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the counter. Finny pushed a button and then suddenly a red headed woman came out of the storage room and chased Ciel and co. out of the store.

"Now where are we supposed to get fish bowls?" Ciel asked. Ciel looked around the area and found an empty house full of fish bowls. When nobody was looking (including Brassie, Princess Claude, Soma, and Laupi) he ran over to it, jumped through the window, and stole three fish bowls and left the house as if nothing had happened.

"I found fish bowls." Ciel said. Everyone looked at Ciel only to see that he was wearing a fish bowl and had two more fish bowls for Princess Claude and Brassie.

"Er…where exactly did you get those?" Princess Claude asked, pointing at the fish bowls.

"That's not important right now." Ciel said. "Now let's go to space!" Ciel dragged everyone back over to the door and shoved everyone in. Now it was time for them to find the next Pure Heart in space.

* * *

"This place is soooooo cool!" Soma said.

"I know right!" Ciel said. "Watch this!" Ciel started to float really slowly as if he were doing a cartwheel and was saying we the whole time. The five of them hadn't gotten so far after they had entered the door. It was quite difficult to make out which direction you were going in space, so they just kept going straight, hoping that they were going the right way.

"Would you stop doing that?" Princess Claude asked. "We don't have time for that. Let's hurry up and find the Pure Heart!"

"But, Claude!" Ciel whined. "I'm having so much- OW!" Suddenly, a space ship came out of nowhere and hit Ciel in the head. Ciel rubbed his head and looked at the space ship. Suddenly, the space ship opened and a purple haired man came out of it and looked at the six of them. He was holding up a sign that said, "Hello, my name is Squripserbury."

"Er…hi Squripserbury." Princess Claude said. Squripserbury looked at Princess Claude then glared.

"I don't like you." Squripserbury said.

"W-why not?!" Princess Claude exclaimed. "What did I do just now to make you hate me all of the sudden?" Squripserbury just shrugged then started to scribble on his sign again. This time the sign said, "Are you looking for the Pure Heart?"

"Yeah we are looking for the Pure Heart!" Brassie said. "But, how did you like know that bro?" Squripserbury crossed out what he wrote before and put down something else. Now the sign said, "Because I'm that awesome."

"You're even better than space!" Ciel said. He grabbed Squripserbury's hand and started to pull him along.

"You can help us find the Pure Heart." Ciel said happily. "Since you already know where it is." Squripserbury erased what he wrote on his sign and wrote okay on it. So, the six of them followed Squirpserbury until they came across a mini mart. Squirpserbury started to write on his sign again. This time it said, "Wait out here. I'm going to buy some chocolate." But before he could enter the mini mart, Ciel ran (or what seemed to be running) up to him and said that he was coming along. So the two of them went into the store and saw a woman standing behind the counter. Squripserbury told Ciel that the woman's name was Hannah and that she owned the mini mart. Ciel walked up to the counter and slammed his hands on it.

"GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!" He exclaimed.

"O-okay." Hannah said as she gave Ciel a chocolate bar. Ciel glared at her and then slapped her with a rubber glove he found on the counter.

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A MINI MART IN SPACE?!" Ciel exclaimed. "WHO IS GOING TO JUST COME UP TO SPACE TO BUY CHOCOLATE!?"

"I-I don't know." Hannah answered. Ciel pushed everything of the shelves and him and Squripserbury left the store, without paying for the chocolate. Ciel gave the candy to Squripserbury who ate it with quickness. Suddenly, two more men that looked exactly like Squripserbury appeared and they both were holding up signs. One said, "Hi, my name is Squripsson" and the other said, "Hi, my name is Squripsber."

"You multiple when you eat chocolate?!" Ciel asked with excitement. "Are you guys like brothers or something because you look like triplets?" The three of them nodded to answer both questions and then Squripsson and Squripsber looked at Princess Claude and glared.

"We don't like you." They said in unison. Claude looked at them and then sighed, trying not to care about the fact that three people already hate him with no reason what so ever. The three brothers started to whisper among themselves as if they were discussing secret plans. Once they finished, they each were holding up a sign so that they could spell out the sentence, "Come with us to the Whoa Zone. That is where the Pure Heart is."

"The what Zone?" Soma asked. But instead of answering, the three brothers dragged everyone around space until they came across an oddly large door that was right in the middle of space. They pushed the heroes into the door and followed after them, continuing their adventure in the Whoa Zone.

* * *

"This place hurts my eyes even more than the place with that nerd!" Soma complained. "Everything is too shiny!"

"Just be quiet!" Claude said. "I just want to get this over with already." The three brothers had told them that the Pure Heart was hidden somewhere in this so called Whoa Zone and that they knew where it was. The eight of them had been walking in the Whoa Zone for sometime before Soma started to complain, and he wasn't the only one.

"Claude my feet hurt!" Ciel whined. "Can't we stop?"

"Not until we find the Pure Heart!" Princess Claude said.

"So you are the ones looking for the Pure Heart?" Suddenly, a blonde boy wearing a hat just like Ciel's (only it was green), a black mask, and Hello Kitty underwear came out of nowhere and stopped the eight of them from going anywhere.

"How the heck are you?" Brassie asked, looking up and down at the boy. "You seem very familiar…"

"My name is Mr. A." The boy said. "And I was sent by Count Ashe to stop you from obtaining the Pure Heart."

"How many minions does this guy have?!" Ciel complained.

"A whole butt ton that's how many!" Mr. A answered. "But seriously I can't let you get to the Pure Heart." Mr. A started to laugh manically.

"Claude _do _something!" Ciel whined. "Tell him to go away!" But before Claude could say anything, Brassie interrupted.

"I got this one." He said. Brassie walked up a little closer to Mr. A and held out his hand.

"GAY RAINBOW BEAM GO!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, a rainbow came out of Brassie's hand and hit Mr. A.

"Ow, that hurt!" Mr. A complained. "What the heck bro?" Brassie started to explain himself but, Mr. A. interrupted.

"You guys suck!" Mr. A said. "I'm leaving!" Mr. A suddenly disappeared and Ciel and co. continued on their journey to find the Pure Heart.

"I still can't believe that he left after that." Princess Claude said.

"I know right?" Ciel said. "But he still seems very familiar." The three brothers gestured for the group to stop. They each hold up a sign and spelled out, "The Pure Heart is over there." They pointed to a statue that was at the end of the room. Ciel and co. walked up to it and looked at it.

"What is this statue of?" Ciel asked.

"Our mom." The three brothers said in unison.

"But, this is a man." Princess Claude pointed out. "How can this be your mom?" The three brothers just glared at Claude instead of answering and then touched the statue. Suddenly, the Pure Heart came out of nowhere and Ciel took it.

"Yay! We got the Pure Heart!" Ciel exclaimed. Everyone waved goodbye to Squirpserbury and his brothers (except for Ciel who kept asking them to come with him) and once Princess Claude dragged Ciel away and out of the Whoa Zone, Ciel and co. started to head back for the Undertaker's house.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this to post. I kinda spaced out on it. Please review!


	6. GAY

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 5: GAY**

"Let's get married guy in the hat!"

"Er okay. But if we are going to get married you're going to have to learn my name and stop calling me guy in the hat!"

"Okay then. What is your name?"

"It's Ashe."

"I love you soo much Ashe!"

"I love you too then Lau!"

* * *

So after their totally sweet space adventure, Ciel and co. returned to the Undertaker's house and decided to hang out for a bit before finding the next Heart Tube. Laupi, of course, went over to his bird bath and was zoned out for a while.

Meanwhile at Count Ashe's Castle…

"COUNT ASHE, QUICK GET IN HERE!" Angela yelled across the room. Count Ashe (who was emoing out in the shower) walked into the room to see what Angela wanted completely naked (except for his hat and monocle).

"What the heck do you want?!" Count Ashe asked angrily.

"There is something I want to show you on the computer." Angela said covering her eyes. Count Ashe walked over to the computer and looked at the screen.

"I-is that the Light Prognosticus?" Count Ashe asked.

"Yeah I found it on this forum!" Angela said.

"Let me see!" Count Ashe exclaimed. Angela started to get out of the chair but before she could move, Count Ashe sat on her lap.

"Ewwwwww!" Angela said flailing her arms.

"That idiot!" Count Ashe said. "Now I have both Prognosticusis!" Count Ashe got off of Angela's lap and walked back over to the shower and continued to emo out in it.

"WHATISHISPROBELM?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know." Ronald said. "Probably something stupid though."

* * *

"Laupi!" Ciel called out. "Come on, wake up!"

"What's going on?" Laupi said quickly as he looked around the room.

"We need to find the next Heart Tube!" Ciel said. "Come on!" Ciel grabbed Laupi and slapped him and his shoulder. Everyone else continued to follow his as he walked out of the Undertaker's house to find then next Heart Tube. Eventually, they found it and put the Pure Heart in it and then proceeded to go through the next door, continuing their amazing adventure.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ciel asked, looking around.

"I don't know but the sky seems oddly closer…" Laupi replied.

"Yeah you're right." Ciel said, looking down. "But, I know why." Suddenly, Ciel and co. fell out of the sky and landed on to figures.

"Dude the praying worked!" One of the figures said.

"Quickly we have to take them to the old guy!" The other one said. The two figures grabbed Ciel and co. and then dragged them over to a house made entirely out of rock. Inside the house was an old man who was stroking his chin as if he were thinking about something.

"What is this you have brought me?" The old man asked. The two figures explained to the old man that they had prayed on a rock for heroes to came and help them for these weird things called Stripperlings.

"Hey that's kind of similar to Hookerlings." Brassie said. "What do they look like?" The old man looked at Brassie then gasped.

"That one's not a hero! It's one of them!" The old man said.

"But he's not dressed the same." One of the figures said.

"So, he still looks like them. Maybe he's in disguise to try and take more of us!" The old man said. The two figures and the old man started to walk over to Brassie but before they could do anything to him, the door was kicked open and the room was filled with Brassie look-a-likes. The only difference was that they were wearing black tight leather speedos instead of Brassie's tight green leather pants.

"What the heck is going on!?" Brassie exclaimed. "Why do they look like me!?" The Brassie look-a-likes grabbed the old man and the two figures and ran out of the room as if nothing had happened. Ciel and co. walked over to the window and watched as the Brassie look-a-likes took more inhabitants of the village. They eventually left the village with almost half of everyone who lived in it.

"What just happened?" Soma asked.

"I-I don't know…" Ciel answered. Everyone watched as the Brassie-look-a-likes disappeared in the distance, Brassie's mouth wide open.

"Brassie?" Ciel asked. Brassie just stood there, eyes wide and a stunned look on his face. Eventually he turned around and look at Ciel.

"W-why d-did they all l-look l-like me?" Brassie stammered. "H-how?" Princess Claude walked over to Brassie and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody knows why." Claude said.

"But there is only one way to find out!" Ciel exclaimed. Ciel grabbed everyone and dragged them out of the rock house and started to head in the direction the Brassies went. Eventually, they came across a cave that had a neon, flashing sign above it that said King Grelle's Neon Cave. The only problem was that the opening to the cave was blocked by a pile of rocks.

"My neon castle is better." Brassie said under his breath.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Ciel asked.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly, a man with a hammer shaped body came out of nowhere and destroyed the pile of rocks with his hammer powers.

"That was awesome bro!" Soma said. "Who are you/"

"I'M AGNI!" The man yelled.

"You should come and hang with us! You could be useful!" Soma said.

"OKAY!' Agni yelled again.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" Brassie asked.

"SOMETIMES!" Agni yelled once more.

"Okay enough of this we need to figure out what's up with the many Brassies!" Princess Claude exclaimed. So the six of them went through the cave and looked around. The cave was infested with the Brassies. It seemed like everywhere you looked one would be standing there.

"This is starting to freak me out." Brassie said.

"Come on the faster we get this over with the faster we won't have to look at these things." Princess Claude said. Ciel and co. started to lurk (yes lurk) around the cave. Eventually they came across a room with some kidnapped villagers walking through some sort of security system. They also were wearing party hats.

"Why are they wearing party hats?" Soma asked.

"I don't know." Ciel said. "Maybe that's what controls them or something."

"There you are!" Suddenly, Drocell and Ronald came out of nowhere and stopped Ciel and co. from going anywhere.

"Not this guy again!" Ciel complained.

"I told you that I would be back!" Drocell said. "But sadly we will not be making a visit to Dimension D today."

"CABBAGE!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Er…why did he just say cabbage?" Princess Claude asked.

"Because I'm controlling himwith one of those fancy party hats." Drocell said. Ciel walked up to Ronald and took the party hat off of his head. Inside the party hat was a potato.

"Why is there a potato in here?" Ciel asked.

"Because that is what actually controls him!" Drocell said. "And give me that!" Drocell ripped the potato and party hat out of Ciel hands and put it back on Ronald's head.

"Dude why did you just like put a party hat on my head?" Ronald asked.

"Aw man it doesn't work anymore!" Drocell said, sadly. He took it off of Ronald's head and threw it at Ciel.

"Here you can have the stupid thing." Drocell said. "I don't need it anymore." Ronald then left the premises, a very sad Drocell following right behind him. Ciel then put the potato and hat on his head.

"Maybe this will let us pass through the security system." Ciel said.

"But how are we supposed to get through?" Brassie asked. "We don't have anymore."

"I'll just throw it to you once I've passed." Ciel said. "And you will throw it to Claude and so on." So Ciel then walked through the security system with ease and then proceeded to throw it to Brassie. Eventually, they had all made it to the other side and then they went through the door that all of the brainwashed villagers had gone through. They then found themselves in a room with pictures on every inch of the walls.

"Who are these of?" Ciel asked.

"Why me of course!" Suddenly, a red platform was lowered (along with a disco ball) and on the platform was a red headed man with extremely puffy sleeves and a tiny bedazzled crown. The disco ball had tinted the room red and hearts were now on the walls.

"Er…who are you exactly?" Princess Claude asked.

"I think the question here is who are you?" The man said. He then jumped of the platform and started to fondle Claude's hair. Brassie pushed the man away and then clung himself to Claude.

"Get your hands off my wife!" He said.

"Why aren't you in uniform?!" The man asked.

"What uniform?" Brassie asked.

"IMPOSTER!" The man said. "Get out of my neon cave this instant!"

"So you're King Grelle?" Ciel asked. "I was wondering who that was."

"Of course I am King Grelle!" Grelle said. "Why else collects shiny objects like my crown and this." King Grelle held up the Pure Heart to show it off to Ciel and co.

"That's the Pure Heart!" Ciel exclaimed. "Give it to me!" Ciel mauled King Grelle and grabbed the Pure Heart from his hands.

"Run!" Ciel exclaimed. Ciel and co. ran out of King Grelle's Neon Cave and then proceeded to head back to the Undertaker's house before King Grelle could catch up with them.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

Please review!


	7. China

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 6: China**

"Wait Lau I just realized something."

"What?"

"We can't get married!"

"W-why not!?"

"Because we're from two different places!"

"So?"

"So no one would approve of it!"

"Then let's get married in secret!"

* * *

"Laupi come on don't do this again!" Ciel whined as he poked Laupi's face. After returning from their fabulously gay adventure, Laupi had once again returned to his drug filled bird bath and sat in it for hours, looking into space.

"Come Ciel just leave him be." Some said. "We can go and find the Heart Tube without him."

"Okay but I'm coming back for him once we find it." Ciel said. So Ciel and co. left the house to go and look for the next Heart Tube. But before they could get anywhere, the Undertaker came running after them.

"Wait!" He called out. "I have something to tell you!" The Undertaker stopped in front of Ciel.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"The next Heart Tube isn't in Flipside." The Undertaker said.

"Whaaaaaaat." Ciel said surprised.

"It's in a place called Flopside." The Undertaker replied. "It's like Flipside but the opposite." The Undertaker told them how to get to Flopside then walked back over to his house, eating Cheez-its (which he found in his pants) along the way. Ciel and co. set out for Flopside and eventually came across the wall that separated the two places.

"How are we supposed to get around this wall?" Ciel asked. Without any hesitation, Agni yelled very loudly then used his amazing hammer powers to break a small opening in the wall.

"See Brassie I told you he would be helpful!" Ciel said sticking his tongue out at Brassie.

"I never said anything about him not being helpful!" Brassie exclaimed. Ignoring what Brassie had said, Ciel, Soma, and Agni walked through the hole and started to look for the Heart Tube.

"Claude I can't find it!" Ciel complained."

"Maybe it's because you've been standing in the same place for fifteen minutes." Princess Claude answered.

"Maybe…" Ciel said, stroking his chin. Eventually they found it hiding behind the Finny's Gardening Shop and Fish Bowls of Flopside (which was exactly the same except it's name was Finny's Fish Bowls and Gardening Shop) and put the Pure Heart in then Ciel and co. went back to the Undertaker's house to retrieve Laupi before walking through the next door.

"There you guys are!" Laupi said. "You guys left me here."

"We only left you because we couldn't get your attention." Ciel explained. So Ciel, Laupi, and friends left the Undertaker's house and went through the next door, hoping that the Pure Heart wouldn't be hard to find.

* * *

"For some odd reason I feel like I belong here…" Laupi said. The door had lead them to a place that well…looked like China.

"Claude! Claude! Look at the thing in the sky! It's bigger here than anywhere else we have been!" Ciel exclaimed, jumping up and down and pointing at the sky.

"You're right Ciel!" Brassie said sarcastically. "I would have never guessed!"

"No need to be so mean Brassie, gosh!" Ciel said, crossing his arms. Ciel and co. started to walk around the area. Eventually, they were stopped by what appeared to be the king of the kingdom. The king looked more like a queen then a king though. It was just a Chinese girl wearing a mustache and crown.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" The person asked.

"We are looking for the Pure Heart." Ciel said. "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah but if you want it you have to fight all of my warriors." The person said. "I'll be waiting at the end." The person walked through a door and disappeared.

"Come on let's just get this over with." Princess Claude said. Ciel and co. walked through the door and inside was a ninja (a stupid looking one to be precise) guarding the next door.

"Ciel use your annoying boy scream!" Laupi said.

"My what?" Ciel asked.

"Your secret power!" Laupi replied. Ciel nodded then started to whine and scream like a little girl. Eventually the ninja's ears started to bleed out and he left the premises, letting Ciel and co. pass through the next door. In the next room there were two stupid ninjas and Ciel once again used his annoying boy scream.

And then there were three stupid ninjas.

And then there were four stupid ninjas.

And then there were five stupid ninjas plus a sand monster.

And then there were six stupid ninjas.

And then there were seven stupid ninjas.

And then there were eight stupid ninjas.

And then there were nine stupid ninjas.

And then there were ten stupid ninjas.

And then there were eleven stupid ninjas.

And then there were twelve stupid ninjas.

And then there were thirteen stupid ninjas.

And then there were fourteen stupid ninjas.

And then there were fifteen stupid ninjas.

And then there were sixteen stupid ninjas.

And then there were seventeen stupid ninjas.

And then there were eighteen stupid ninjas.

And then there were nineteen stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-one stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-two stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-three stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-four stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-five stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-six stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-seven stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-eight stupid ninjas.

And then there were twenty-nine stupid ninjas.

And then there were thirty stupid ninjas.

Eventually they made it through ninety-nine stupid ninjas and one sand monster (but in reality ninety-nine Narutos and one Gaara) but before they could go through the hundredth door, Elizabeth came out of nowhere and blocked the way. She started to make crazy noises and then eventually started to throw rupees at them. Princess Claude (who was already mad because about half way through fighting the many ninjas had Ciel's throat started to hurt so he had to take over and now his hands were covered in blood) kicked Elizabeth in the face and dragged everyone through the door.

"Wow Claude you're so awesome!" Ciel said.

"Just hurry up and go get the Pure Heart." Claude said under clinched teeth. Ciel and co. walked up to the king's throne and waited for "him" to say something.

"Alright you guys made it." The king said showing no enthusiasm at all. "No I can give you the Pu-" Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a bright light flashed in the sky. Something was going to happen to the world any second.

* * *

"How the heck did we get back here?!" Ciel asked. After the strange things happened in the land with the ninjas, Ciel and co. had suddenly appeared back in Flipside.

"I don't know." Laupi said. "Why don't we just go back through the door?"

"Okay!" Ciel said. Ciel opened the door and they all went back in. But, it wasn't the same place as before. It was just a white, desolate land. Ciel and co. started to walk forward, hoping that they would find something.

"Nothings here!" Ciel said after they had walked for some time. "It's just white!"

"What's that over there?" Brassie asked, pointed to a heart shaped stone. Ciel and co. ran up to it and Princess Claude picked it up.

"If I didn't know any better I would say this used to be a Pure Heart." Princess Claude said.

"Let me see it." Brassie said, taking it from Claude. Brassie looked at it for a minute then threw it on the ground, shattering it into many pieces.

"You idiot why the heck did you do that?!" Princess Claude said. "We could've taken it back to the Undertaker's house and he could've done something with it!"

"Look you guys!" Ciel said, pointing at the sky. "It's the Pure Heart!"

"What?! It's can't be! He just threw it on the ground!" Princess Claude exclaimed. Brassie picked up the Pure Heart and looked at it with big eyes.

"You guys know what this mean right?" Brassie asked.

"No what?" Ciel asked.

"That I'm a witch!" Brassie said with excitement.

"You mean warlock." Claude corrected. "You're not a girl."

"No I mean witch!" Brassie exclaimed.

"Just let him have this." Ciel whispered to Claude. Princess Claude shrugged and Ciel and co. returned to the Undertaker's house with the Pure Heart and a very happy Brassie.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

Now that I think about it the beginnings of the chapters are starting to turn into a cheesy soap opera…


	8. Ghosts and Stuff

**SPOILER ALERT:** Ran-Mao with a mustache is Lau's dad.

**Crossover between: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) - Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright (FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY :U)**

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 7: Ghosts and Stuff**

"Er…okay then. We'll get married in secret."

"Yay!"

"Lau! What are you doing with this man?!"

*gasp* "Dad!"

* * *

"Laupi! Why do you keep doing this, come on!" Ciel whined as he poked Laupi's face. After returning from their ninja infested adventure, Ciel and co. had returned to the Undertaker's house but right as they were going to leave Laupi decided to sit in his bird bath for a while. Brassie, of course, was also being a pain and wouldn't stop bring up the fact that he is a witch (which he isn't).

"I am a witch! I am a witch!" Brassie cheered as he skipped around Claude.

"No you're not!" Princess Claude said, finally giving up. "I can't take this anymore! You are not a witch!"

"Yes I am!" Brassie said putting his hands on his hips. Claude and Brassie started to get into a fight and eventually they got so loud that everyone had to yell to here each other.

"Ah, lover's quarrel." Laupi said.

"QUIET!" Agni yelled as he hammered the floor. Everyone got suddenly quiet and Brassie and Claude stood next to Ciel as if nothing had happened.

"Soo, can we go and find the Heart Tube now?" Soma asked. Everyone nodded quickly and went towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Suddenly, Drocell appeared out of nowhere and blocked the door.

"Not this guy again!" Ciel complained. "Move or I'll us my annoying boy scream!"

"No!" Drocell said. "It's my turn to do something!" Drocell snapped his fingers and a bright light flashed in the room. The light started to fade away and the only two people remaining in the Undertaker's house were the Undertaker his self and Laupi.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Ciel said as he rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and looked around at his surrounds. He was in a dark forest with ghosts almost everywhere.

"Where am I?" Ciel asked himself. "And where are Laupi and everyone else?" Ceil started to walk forward, hoping he would find someone he recognized soon. But the only person he found was this creepy ghost that kept saying hi to him.

"Hi." The ghost said, again.

"Uh…hi." Ciel said, sounding a little creeped out. "Could you please tell me where I am and possibly your name?"

"It's Maya and you are in the Underwhere…hi." Maya answered.

"Okay thanks." Ciel said. Ciel walked away and Maya watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. But right as Ciel walked away, she came back but somewhere else.

"Hi." Maya said.

"You're creeping me out." Ciel said, sounding scared. He started to walk faster, hoping she wouldn't follow but not long after she was back and in a different spot as before.

"Hi." She said. Ciel didn't respond and he started to walk even faster. Eventually she stopped following him and then Ciel came across a girl standing on a pillar.

"Where art thou my prince?" She said. She looked down and saw Ciel standing there looking up at her.

"Art thou my prince?" She asked him.

"What? No…at least I think." Ciel said. The girl jumped down from the pillar and landed next to Ciel.

"Thou art defiantly not my prince." The girl said.

"Er…okay then." Ciel said. "What is your name?" This time instead of talking in old English, she talked like she was a rapper or something like that.

"It's Franziska yo." She answered. "Now come with me to the queen's place bro." Franziska grabbed Ciel's arm and started to drag him. Eventually they were at a castle like structure and standing there was a lady all dressed in red. Franziska walked over to her and pushed Ciel towards her. Ciel looked at the woman and slapped his forehead.

"What's your beef?" Franziska said.

"This is that fourth time I have seen this woman!" Ciel exclaimed.

"No…I don't think so." The woman said. "This is the first time I've seeing you."

"I can prove it!" Ciel said. "Watch!" Ciel walked closer to the woman and stared at her.

"Rock. Lobster." Ciel said. The woman pulled out a stereo and started to dance and sing along to the song "Rock Lobster".

"See!" Ciel said. "She told me that her favorite song was "Rock Lobster" the first time I saw her!" Ciel also told Franziska about how she gave him the power to be as annoying as possible and about the boring prognosticus story. He also told her about the bathroom incident. The woman (who had been listening) turned off the stereo and walked over to Ciel.

"The only thing I believe is the "Rock Lobster" thing." The woman said.

"Yeah, same here bro." Franziska said.

"But I am telling the truth!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I pretty sure my mom would've told me about an annoying little boy like you." Franziska said.

"Wait…she's your mom?!" Ciel exclaimed. Franziska nodded and Ciel kept looking back and forth at Franziska and her mom.

"I know what you are thinking." The woman said. "She looks more like her father."

"Oh okay then." Ciel said. "That makes more sense."

"So, what exactly do you want?" The woman said. Ciel told her about how Drocell came and how he woke up here and that he couldn't find anyone that he knew.

"Oh I see." The woman said. "You want to go back up there. Okay then"

"Wait! I want to go back with-" But before Ciel could finish, the woman snapped her fingers and Ciel was back in the Undertaker's house before he knew it.

"Ciel! You're alive!" Laupi said.

"Yeah but I can't find anyone else." Ciel said sadly.

"Come on Ciel." Laupi said. "Let's go find the Heart Tube. Maybe we'll find them there."

"Okay." Ciel said. Laupi and Ciel left the Undertaker's house and went to Flopside to find the next Heart Tube. Eventually they found it and they went up to the door.

"I guess I'll have to find the Pure Heart without my friends." Ciel said sadly.

"What about me? I'm here." Laupi said.

"It's not the same Laupi!" Ciel exclaimed. "It's not the same!"

"Okay geez." Laupi said. They went through the door and continued their adventure without anyone else.

* * *

"I was just here!" Ciel exclaimed. "Why am I back?" After entering the door, Laupi and a very sad (and mad) Ciel had found themselves back in the Underwhere.

"So this is where you guys went?" Laupi said. "Groovy."

"What? No! It's not groovy! It's scary and there are ghosts and there is this one girl and yeah." Ciel said.

"How descriptive." Laupi said sarcastically.

"Shut up! J-just shut up!" Ciel said. Laupi and Ciel walked forward and not long after had they encounter Maya, who was super happy to see Ciel again.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Laupi said. Ciel grabbed Laupi and dragged him as far away from Maya as possible. Eventually they were at Franziska's mom's castle and they were as surprised to see him as Maya.

"What are you doing back here?!" The woman asked.

"I don't know?!" Ciel exclaimed. "All I did was put the Pure Heart in the Heart Tube and then walked through the door and here I was, again!"

"Wait…did you say Pure Heart?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ciel asked.

"Because I have one." The woman said. "And I'll give it to you if you do something for me."

"Okay what?" Ciel asked.

"Take Franziska to her dad's house." The woman said.

"All right! Weekend at dad's house!" Franziska said. "Come on, time's a wasting!" Franziska dragged Ciel and Laupi away, leaving them no choice but to take her to her dad's house.

"I was gonna say no to." Ciel murmured to himself.

"Why!?" Laupi said. "We're going to get the Pure Heart because we are doing this!"

"True but, still." Ciel said. "This chick kinda sucks."

"Whatever." Laupi said. Eventually they came across and a door but before they could go through it, Ciel could hear someone calling his name from a distance.

"Who's saying my name?" Ciel asked.

"It's coming from over there." Franziska said, pointing to a silhouette in the distance. Ciel watched as the shape got closer and closer. Eventually it was easy to make out and Ciel gasped.

"Aluigi!" Ciel exclaimed. Ciel started to run towards them and then suddenly romantic music started to play and Ciel and Aluigi started to run at each other slower. Eventually, they made it to one another and hugged.

"I thought you were dead!" Aluigi said.

"Same here!" Ciel said. Ciel and Aluigi walked back over to Laupi and Franziska, holding hands, and the four of them went through the door with a very happy Ciel and a very happy Aluigi.

* * *

"Soma! Agni! You're okay!" Ciel said. Right after entering the door had Ciel and co. found Soma and Agni (only because they could her Agni yelling). Ciel had also caught Aluigi up with the adventure and everyone apart of it.

"That's right we are okay!" Soma said.

"Yay! Now we only need to find Brassie and Princess Claude!" Ciel said. Ciel and co. continued to walk forward. Eventually, they were in a room with a door on each wall.

"Which door do we go through?" Ciel asked.

"How about that one?" Aluigi said. "I can hear a noise coming from that one." Ciel and co. walked up to the door but before they could open it, a dog (more like a man acting like a dog) came out of nowhere and stood in the middle of the room.

"Why is that man naked and acting like a dog?" Franziska asked.

"I don't know." Ciel said. "Maybe he's on drugs or something." Suddenly the door they wanted to go through opened and Brassie came out of it swaying his hips.

"Hel-lo" Brassie said.

"Brassie! You're alive!" Ciel said.

"Of course I'm alive!" Brassie said. "I will only die in the arms if my beloved Claude!"

"Who's this guy?" Franziska asked.

"Only the gayest man in the universe!" Laupi answered.

"That's right I am!" Brassie said. "And who are you?"

"That's Franziska and she has the biggest butt in the universe!" Laupi said.

"What? No I don't!" Franziska said. "Jerk."

"Bark." The man said.

"What about this guy?" Aluigi asked. "How are we supposed to get rid of him?"

"LIKE THIS!" Agni said. Agni hammered the ground and the noise scared the man, making him run away.

"All right! Go Agni!" Soma said. Ciel and co. walked through a door and they found themselves in total darkness.

"I can't see anything!" Ciel exclaimed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Aluigi asked.

"Don't worry you guys, I got this." Brassie said. Brassie pulled a lighter out of his pocket and he turned in on and blew in it. Suddenly, the room was filled with light and Ciel and co. could continue their adventure. But, right as they walked forward, three more of those men that were acting like dogs came out of nowhere. This time they were all chained together and wearing hats. One was wearing a red one, another, a blue one, and the last, a yellow one.

"Bark." They all said in unison. Without hesitation, Agni hammered the ground and the three men ran away, revealing a door behind them.

"All right! That's the door that leads to the Overthere!" Franziska said.

"The where?" Ciel asked.

"The Overthere!" Franziska said. "That is where my dad is!"

"Oh okay then." Ciel said. "Let's go!" Ciel walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone went through it except for Brassie.

"Come on Brassie!" Ciel said.

"Wait…where's Claude?" Brassie asked. "He isn't with us."

"We haven't found him yet." Ciel said. "Now come on! Maybe he is in the Overthere!"

"Okay." Brassie said sadly. Brassie walked through the door and Ciel and co. continued their adventure, hoping that they would find Claude along the way.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Aluigi said. Aluigi ripped off all off his clothes and started to run around the Overthere in his Hello Kitty underwear. The Overthere was a place covered in clouds. Everything was made out of clouds (except for the buildings and people of course.)

"This place is totally rad dog." Franziska said. "It's way better then the Underwhere."

"Heck yeah it is!" Ciel said. "That Maya chick isn't here to bother me!"

"What Maya chick?" Aluigi said. "Is she you're girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Aluigi!" Ciel said.

"Yeah she is!" Aluigi said. "I know she is! I know everything!" Ciel started to pout because of what Aluigi said the six of them continued to walk around the Overthere. While walking, they came across some inhabitants of the Overthere that Ciel and Aluigi seemed to know very well.

"Mom! Dad!" Ciel said as he ran up towards the people.

"Luka!" Aluigi said as he also ran up to the people. But right as they got there the people acted as if they didn't know them.

"Gypsy!" The woman Ciel went up to said. She pulled out a purse and started to hit Ciel with it.

"Ow!" Ciel said. He then ran back over to Laupi and started to cry.

"Ninja kick!" The boy Aluigi went up to said. He then kicked Aluigi in the face and Aluigi ran back over to Ciel and they cried together. Eventually, they got over it and everyone proceeded to walk again. They then came across an apple tree forest.

"Why are there apple trees in the Overthere?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know." Franziska said.

"You guys look! Over there!" Aluigi said. Everyone looked at what Aluigi was pointing at and saw Princess Claude passed out under one of the trees.

"It's Claude!" Brassie said. Brassie ran up to Claude and threw himself at him. Princess Claude then woke up and pushed Brassie off of him.

"Get off of me!" Claude exclaimed.

"Claude! We found you!" Ciel said. "Now we can go and find Franziska's dad!" Brassie dragged Claude over to where Ciel is and everyone started to walk through the apple trees. Ciel caught Claude up on what was going on and eventually they made it through the apple trees and saw a rainbow bridge. Franziska told them that her dad was on the other side of the bridge. Ciel and co. then walked over the bridge and went into the house on the other side.

"Yo, Dad! It's me Franziska!" Franziska called out. "Mom said I have to stay here for the weekend!" Franziska's dad walked out of a room and walked over to Ciel and co. Franziska's dad looked exactly like her mom except he had a mustache.

"Who are these people you brought with you?" Her dad asked.

"There are the ones that brought me here." Franziska replied. "Mom promised them a Pure Heart or something like that."

"Oh did she now?" Franziska's dad said. "Well they can have it if they want."

"All right!" Ciel said. Suddenly, the room started to glow and the Pure Heart came out of nowhere. Ciel grabbed it and looked around.

"Where did Franziska go?" He asked.

"She was the Pure Heart." Her father said. "I had no more room in my drawers so the Underwhere lady and I made the Pure Heart into a girl. Now get out of my house." The man pushed Ciel and co. out of his house and they then proceeded to return to the Undertaker's house, with the last Pure Heart.

Thus ending the chapter.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me how you liked it :3.


	9. The End or Epilogue

**Super Paper Ciel**

**Chapter 8: The End/Epilogue**

"Wait Lau, this is your dad?"

"Yes it's my dad!"

"Tell me what you are doing with this man Lau."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Lau just tell him or I will!"

"Fine gosh. We're getting married."

"Married!?"

"Yes married! And you can't stop me!"

"Yes I can! Just watch!"

"Wait…what are you doing? Stop that! Ashe!"

"Lau!"

* * *

"Laupi come on! I'm tired of you doing this!" Ciel complained. "We've got stuff to do!" After returning from their ghost filled adventure, Ciel and co. went back to the Undertaker's house and Laupi, of course, went over to his bird bath and zoned out longer than usual.

"You guys better hurry up and find the last Heart Tube." The Undertaker said. "Look how big that thing in the sky has gotten. I know we really haven't been talking about it but, it's pretty big."

"Yeah, it has gotten pretty big hasn't it?" Soma asked. "We should probably hurry."

"Okay then let's go!" Ciel exclaimed.

"ADVENTURE!" Aluigi cheered, throwing his hand in the air. Ciel grabbed Laupi out of his bird bath, put him on his shoulder, and then dragged everyone else out of the Undertaker's house. They eventually found the last Heart Tube hiding behind the Undertaker's house in Flopside and went through the last and final door of their journey.

Meanwhile at Count Ashe's Castle…

Everyone was doing their own thing, Drocell, playing with his dolls, Ronald, listening to music, Elizabeth, talking fast, Angela, surfing the web, and Count Ashe, emoing on his pedestal.

"I was in love once." Count Ashe said, doing a dramatic pose while he said it.

"That's nice to know." Angela said, not looking up from the keyboard.

"Whatever." Ronald said.

"Mm hm." Drocell said.

"IDON'TBELIEVEYOU!" Elizabeth replied.

"Well you should because I am telling the truth!" Count Ashe said. "Nobody here gets me, gosh!" Count Ashe ripped out all of his clothes (excluding his top hat and monocle) and went back into the shower, to continue emoing.

"You're the only one that gets me." Count Ashe murmured as he stroked a rubber ducky. "I can tell you everything."

Angela looked up from the keyboard and looked at Ashe. "Um, Count Ashe?"

"What?" Count Ashe said under clinched teeth. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"There are intruders." Angela replied. "And they are coming this way."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Count Ashe said, looking at Angela. "Why aren't any of them doing anything about it?" Count Ashe got out of the shower and then pushed his minions out of the room.

"Go deal with those intruders!" Count Ashe said.

"Yes Count Ashe." The three of them said in unison (except for Elizabeth who talked like she normally talked).

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ciel complained as they walked up the many, many stairs of Count Ashe's Castle.

"No Ciel, we are not there yet." Princess Claude replied.

"I tired of walking!" Ciel complained. "Aluigi will you carry me?"

"I don't want to!" Aluigi moaned.

"Yes you do!" Ciel said. Ciel then proceeded to throw himself at Aluigi and clung to him like Brassie was clinging to Claude.

"Ah, that's better." Ciel said. They eventually made it to the top of the stairs and went through the door that was at the top, only to find Ronald waiting for them.

"Not this guy again!" Ciel said.

"That's what you said about Drocell." Laupi said.

"I know but they both annoy me!" Ciel replied.

"I was ordered by Count Ashe to stop you from passing." Ronald said. "And the only way to do that is challenge you to a dance off!" Ronald pulled out a stereo and started to play "Eye of the Tiger".

"I dance off you say?" Brassie said. "I will accept."

"All right now let's dance!" Ronald said. Brassie and Ronald started to dance as Ciel and co. walked past the two of them and waited by the door.

"Go without me!" Brassie called to them.

"Okay!" Aluigi said. Aluigi opened the door and pushed everyone through it, leaving Brassie and Ronald alone to dance. Once they all on the other side of the door, the ground started to shake but then suddenly stopped.

"What was that shaking?" Ciel asked.

"Agni, did you hit the floor again?" Soma asked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Agni yelled. Princess Claude walked back over to the door they just went through and tried to open it.

"I won't open." Claude said.

"What about Brassie?" Aluigi asked. "And Ronald?"

"I-I don't know." Ciel said.

"I love that man so much." Princess Claude murmured.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Ciel said, looking at Claude with a strange look.

"Er…you didn't hear that." Claude said.

"Yeah, we did." Aluigi said.

"No, you didn't" Princess Claude replied under clinched teeth.

"Okay geez, we didn't." Ciel said. Ciel and co. then proceeded to continue walking and eventually found another set of stairs to walk up.

"More stairs." Ciel whined. "I thought we were done with stairs."

"Well apparently we weren't now, start walking." Princess Claude said. "Time's a wasting." They walked up the many more stairs and like before there was another door waiting at the top. They walked through it and found Elizabeth waiting for them.

"ICAN'TLETYOUPASS!" Elizabeth said. "CONUTASHESAIDSO!"

"I'm tired of all of these people getting in my way!" Ciel complained. "Claude! Do something!"

"Fine." Claude said, sighing. Princess Claude walked over to Elizabeth and started a girl fight with her. Ciel and co. walked over to the next door and waited for Claude, but he gestured for them to go without him, so that's what they did. And like before the ground shook for a few seconds then suddenly stopped. Ciel walked over to the door and tired to open it and, of course, it wouldn't open.

"I miss Princess Claude." Aluigi said, sniffling.

"Yeah, me too." Ciel sniffled. Ciel and Aluigi then started to hug each and cried in each other's arms.

"Come on you guys." Laupi said. "We have to finish this."

"He's right." Ciel said, wiping the tears off his face. "Let's go." Ciel and co. (or what was left of co.) continued to walk forward and eventually came across another door (without having to go up more stairs which made Ciel happy). They walked through it and waiting for them was Count Ashe and Angela.

"So we finally meet again Ciel." Count Ashe said. "And who are these friends you brought with you?" Count Ashe looked at who was with Ciel and then stopped once he got to Laupi. He stared at him with wide eyes and him mouth wide open. Laupi looked at Count Ashe and then did the same thing.

"What's up with them?" Ciel whispered to Aluigi.

"I don't know." Aluigi said, shrugging.

"Er…Count Ashe?" Angela said, tugging on Count Ashe's arm. "What about Ciel?" Count Ashe ignored Angela and walked closer to Laupi.

"Lau, i-is that you?" Count Ashe asked.

Laupi nodded slowly "Y-yeah."

"No way! I've been looking for you forever man!" Count Ashe said.

"Me to bro!" Laupi said. Count Ashe grabbed Laupi and hugged him the best he could.

"Awww, how cute!" Aluigi said.

"Now I don't have to destroy all worlds and kill everyone!" Count Ashe said. "And I can stop emoing in the shower!"

"Yay!" Ciel cheered, throwing his arms in the air. "Happy ending!"

"No! Not a happy ending!" Suddenly, Drocell came out of nowhere and hit Ciel in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ciel asked, rubbing his nose.

"For…for…I really don't know." Drocell said. "I just needed to interfere in some way. Bye now!" Drocell then disappeared and Count Ashe and Laupi continued their love fest. Suddenly, the door swung open and Ronald, Elizabeth, Brassie, and Princess Claude (who was carrying Brassie) walked in the room and looked at Count Ashe and Laupi.

"Well that was unexpected to walk in on." Claude said.

"Brassie! Claude! You're okay!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yay! Now we can go back to Flipside!" Aluigi cheered. Everyone then crowded next to each other and proceeded to leave Count Ashe's Castle.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ciel and co. made it back to Flopside and went back to Flipside to celebrate at the Undertaker's house. After a couple of minutes of partying, Ciel started to look around for Laupi and Count Ashe but couldn't find them.

"Hey Claude have you seen Laupi and Ashe?" Ciel asked. "I can't find them anywhere."

"No, I wonder where they went though." Claude replied.

"Who knows?" Ronald said. "Now who wants to go to McDonalds?" Everyone raised their hands and left the Undertaker's house to move the party to McDonalds.

Meanwhile in a mysterious flower field…

"What is it Lau?" Ashe asked.

Lau looked at the sky and smiled. "McDonalds."

"What?" Ashe asked.

"I want to go to McDonalds." Lau said, looking at Ashe and under clinched teeth.

"Okay geez, we'll go to McDonalds." Ashe said. Ashe grabbed Laupi hand and continued to skip happily in the flower field, but this time they were going to McDonalds.

Thus ending the story.


End file.
